Hypothermia
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: A symptom of hypothermia is confusion and Wally would never forgive himself if he took advantage of her. But Artemis isn't confused, and body hear will not be the only thing they share tonight. LEMON SPITFIRE


**AN: yay for spitfire! This takes place in Season 1 after the training simulation. This has ADULT CONTENT. So if you are underage PLEASE don't read. I got this idea because it was 9 degrees today. I live in the southern USA. I don't do cold. **

**WARNINGS: Sex. A lot of sex. And some feels. There also may or may not be some bad spelling/grammar hidden in there at times due to the fact that its 1am. **

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned Young Justice or Cartoon Network I would be rich. But I make minimum wage. So yeah I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

It was freezing. And if Wally thought it was freezing, then it was beyond cold. Artemis shivered violently, her lips a bright shade of blue and her eyes drooping slightly. Wally, for his part, was shaking slightly and rubbing his hands together violently. He looked back at his blonde comrade (he really wasn't sure if she would qualify as a friend yet, with as much bickering as they did), furrowing his brow in concern.

"You alright?" He called back to her

"F-f-fine just f-f-freezing" she stuttered. Wally frowned, noting her blue lips and hands. Of course Batman would sent them to take down Icicle Jr in the coldest place either of them had ever visited. Wally sighed, they wouldn't get very far in a battle in this state. The snow came down so hard that he could barely make her out at all, the only thing preventing him from losing her in the blizzard was the abnormal shaking she was giving off.

"We need to find shelter" Wally yelled through the wind "we're both cold and you've probably caught a cold! You're soaked to the bone!"

"So are you!" she defended and he rolled his eyes

"Yeah but I'm not as cold as you are! My body temperature is naturally slightly higher!" he responded, and he took her silence as a sign of defeat and he backtracked a bit to grab her arm, the snow had gotten worse and he was now sure he would lose her in the snow. It didn't take long for them to find a shack in the blizzard. The mountain they were trekking up was a popular hunting spot in the summer, there were dozens of hunting shacks scattered across the mountainside. It wouldn't be warm, but at least it blocked the wind and the snow. The two heroes stumbled into the shack as Wally quickly shut the door. There wasn't much in the shack. A small fire pit, some canned beans, a few old blankets, and some animal bones. Artemis handing Wally a spark arrow and he started a fire as the archer huddled, still shaking and soaking wet, in the corner.

The fire was blazing and Wally felt as if he were melting, the cold quickly leaving his skin. He grinned over at his companion (who only moments before had been telling him there was no was he knew how to start a fire) in contempt, a grin which quickly melted off his face when he saw her. She was still shaking violently, water dripping off of them both, her breathing was shallow and she seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Artemis? Hey are you okay?" he asked softly, she looked up in confusion for a moment before responding

"F-f-fine" she stuttered. Wally frowned deeply this time.

"Artemis I think you have hypothermia" he said seriously. It made sense. Shivering, tiredness, shallow breathing, etc. She didn't respond, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing!" he yelled and she flinched

"S-sleeping idiot." she bit out and closed them again. Wally wouldn't stand for this

"You can't go to sleep. Thats bad. Not when you have hypothermia" he insisted.

She sighed, but stayed awake. Wally took time to really look at her. Her snow-camo seemed to make her look a bit like an angel he supposed. Herr long blonde hair was soaking wet from melted snow and her gray eyes struggled to stay open, water dripping off her eyelashes onto her cheeks. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold and her lips a light blue color in contrast, from the cold. Her bow and arrows lay next to her in a heap as she leaned against the side of the hut. Thats when he noticed she wasn't shivering anymore. Crap. That was bad. To someone who hadn't studied science to the degree he had may have thought she was warming up. Wally knew better. The fact that her lips were still blue and she was still struggling to stay awake caused him to know otherwise. He ran through every prevention technique he knew in his head that could help her warm up but all of them involved supplies. Supplies they didn't have. That left one option. One he wasn't looking forwards to. He stood up, shaking water droplets out of his red hair as he stood. He sighed, looking at the blonde in dread as he shrugged off his uniform.

"What are you doing Baywatch!" She exclaimed hoarsely.

"I need you to take off your clothes. Hypothermia. It's progressing and we don't have anything to help you with. Not even heated water. It's borderline severe, you stopped shaking which signifies your body heat systems are no longer responding. Skin on skin contact to transfer body heat is necessary to help you" he rattled off. He hoped science would make this less awkward, but he should have known better. She shook her head, lips still blue and still slightly shaking.

"No way in hell" she spat. Wally grew angrier by the second

"Listen if we don't do this there is a chance the hypothermia can progress to a late stage and it could kill you and I am not explaining to the team that I couldn't help you! So take your fucking clothes off or I'll have to do it for you!" he said dangerously. They may not be the best of friends, but they were teammates. And he refused to lose her for a second time, not after that training simulation. Ever since then he had felt a strange attachment to the blonde, he didn't ever want to lose her again. He finished removing all his clothing save for his boxers, but he was still surprised when he looked up to see Artemis shakily removing her coat. He busied himself with gathering the moth-eaten blankets that had been left in the shack. When he turned back towards the fire Artemis had stripped to her green cotton bra and panties and was currently hugging her knees to her chest as she looked at him. He couldn't tell if the red that stained her cheeks was from the cold or from a blush.

He cleared his throat and sat on the floor, pulling her into his lap and wrapping her in his arms before covering them both with a blanket. He tried to ignore how ice cold her skin was, but it was obvious against his bare chest.

"Why do we have to be in our underwear again?" Artemis asked

"If you stay in your wet clothes it will make hypothermia worse, and we can't transmit body heat if I am still in my suit. It's a controversial method, but it is proven to improve someones condition once they stop shivering." he rattled off.

She nuzzled into his chest, sighing against the heat as he tried not to pay attention to the way her breasts pushed against his chest, or the fact that she was sitting in his lap. His nerves were on hyper awareness as she unconsciously shifted against him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to regain control of himself and think of anything except the girl in his lap. She was obviously beautiful, and she was feisty too. When he opened his green eyes he saw her gray ones looking back at him

"You all right there wall-man?" she asked, lips slightly less blue.

"Y-yeah. You're just cold" he excused. She nodded. But ten minutes later when she shifted again and her bra-clad chest rubbed against his he couldn't hide it anymore. He was a teenage boy and this was as good as any wet dream he'd ever had. He prayed to anyone that she couldn't feel his hard on. Of course he wasn't so lucky. He grunted as she brushed against it and she froze. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the slap and the ridiculing. But it never came. Instead he felt her shift again, purposefully grinding on his erection.

"F-fuck" he cursed "what are you doing?" he asked her, opening his eyes to see that she had taken the time while he was distracted to straddle him, blanket still covering them.

"Seems like you have a bit of a problem wall-man. Just trying to help" she shrugged. Wally let out a strained laugh

"You don't know what your doing beautiful. You seem warmer now, maybe I should get changed" he breathed. She sighed, her warm breath ghosting against his neck.

"Why? What better way to warm up than with some exercise ?" she asked. Wally let out another whimper as she ground her hips into his again.

"Hypothermia makes people confused-"

"I'm not confused"

"I can't take advantage of-"

"You aren't taking advantage of me Wally. Is it that hard to believe I actually like you?" she whispered. He hung onto his restraint

"Artemis I have never felt more scared in my life than when I thought you died in Megan's simulation. I want you. We fight, but I honestly do like you." he started

"Then whats the-"

"But" he cut her off "I could never forgive myself. Ever. If we did this and we woke up to find out you were confused from the hypothermia. I would never forgive myself." he insisted. She sighed.

"Wally I'm not confused. I'm warm. I'm better" she coaxed. When he remained rigidly still she sighed.

"Oh well" she said, standing up, "I guess I'll take care of myself then". She dropped the blanket and her curves were illuminated in the firelight. Wally gulped audibly. Her hips seemed to almost sway as she walked to the other side of the hut. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long. She felt a rush of air as Wally sped up to her and suddenly she was pressed against the wall and he was kissing her with a bruising force, his cold hands running over the curve of her hip before tangling in her hair, letting it loose. She responded passionately, running her hands down his abs to his runners legs. He groaned in a primal manner as she reached past the waistband of his boxers and took him in her hand. She stroked him slowly as he bucked into her hand, pants coming from her collarbone where he head rested.

"S-stop I'm gonna..." he trailed off, placing a hand on her arm. She kissed him as she removed her hand and squeaked as his hand dipped past her panties as he laid her on the floor. He took a moment to create a makeshift pillow for her out of the blankets before removing her panties. He fumbled with her bra for a moment before she helped him unclasp it and immediately his mouth was on her nipple, swirling his tongue around as she gasped and whimpered. His other hand went to her nether regions and softly stroked her wetness with his fingers. Fuck she was driving him insane. He dipped a finger into her and she cried out in pleasure as he switched nipples. His cock ached as he felt her pussy clench around his fingers. He removed his hand and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he said uncertainly, giving her more than enough time to back out and say no

"I want you" she said clearly. With her permission he slowly pushed into her, shocked when he found resistance, he honestly thought he would be the only virgin tonight. She smiled and nodded and he whispered apologies as he broker her barrier and she cried out. He held as still as he could, never in any wet dream or any jerk off session had he imagined sex would be this good.

"Go" she whispered as he thoughts were interrupted. He pushed in and out of her, pumping slowly at fist, reveling in the way her chest bounced with each thrust.

"Faster...please..." she asked as she gasped in pleasure. Wally's chest heaved with pleasure as he sped up. She moaned wantonly and soon he joined her.

"F-fuck Artemis I'm gonna-oh fuck I love you" he warned

"Please Wally...I'm so close" she begged. He continued just long enough to feel her tighten around him and cry out in release before he pulled out and came all over the floor and stomach.

He laid next to her, panting with exhaustion as he kissed her.

"Did...did you mean it?" she asked and Wally had to catch his breath before he answered, blushing.

"Yeah." he said, and he really did. He realized now how much she meant to him. How much he really cared for her. She didn't respond but he took it that her feelings were mutual as she kissed him and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled a blanket over them.

When they woke up the next morning, neither of them had any regrets.


End file.
